Promises
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Itachi has carried out the order given to him to massacre his clan, though he left Sasuke alive, but who else did he leave behind in Konoha? \\Request fic-- s n o w t e a l e a f; ItachiOC, angst//


Request. Gaia. Oneshot. OC. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yes, yes, it's a big deal." A stern face softened slightly at the woman standing before him. Uchiha Fugaku, father of the revered Itachi and promising Sasuke, shook his head lightly. "I still can't believe he doesn't have suspicions."

Standing before him, eyes kind as ever and arms crossed over her chest, Mikoto simply smiled. "That's true," she agreed, "but he must be expecting it. As skillful as he is, the older generation isn't as dull-minded as he thinks."

Fugaku chuckled slightly and nodded his consent to the statement. "So, shall we include Sasuke, as well?"

"Of course!" Mikoto gave her husband's head a tap with the dish rag in her hand. "He's Itachi's younger brother, don't you think he'd want to be a part of this?"

"A part of what?" A younger, sleepier voice interrupted the conversation. The boy's parents turned to see their younger son standing in the entrance to the kitchen they were in, rubbing a bleary eye clear of the remnants of sleep.

"Sasuke," his mother said gently, smiling despite the fact that she wished her son hadn't caught them in the act of planning.

"Go back to bed," Fugaku ordered, his face hardening again at the sight of the boy.

"Now, now," the woman chided lightly, placing a hand lightly on her husband's shoulder before looking back to Sasuke. "We're planning something special for your brother's anniversary," she explained.

"Anniversary?" the youngest of the family asked, blinking a few times. "With Aimi-san?"

"They've been together a whole year," Mikoto told him, practically beaming.

"Things have been going well for them, so we're planning a celebration." If anything, Fugaku looked proud of his older son, though it was difficult to tell as his expressions rarely changed.

It _was_ something to be proud of, however; Itachi was reclusive, even if he tried to be sociable. It wasn't in his nature to open up to people or become close and have many friends. Knowing how their son was, Mikoto and Fugaku were both shocked-- and pleased-- when their first born introduced them to a lovely young girl named Aimi. She was, of course, from Konoha, and she and Itachi had apparently attended school together long ago. It was the perfect background for a perfect relationship for their perfect son. The proud parents hardly expected anything to go wrong and, as usual, Itachi met and exceeded their expectations, as did Aimi.

The first few months, Mikoto had been optimistic while Fugaku had been reserved in his decision. As fall turned to winter and winter, in turn, melted into spring, though, even the hardened suspicions of a father wishing only the best for his son warmed with the weather. It had taken half a year, but Fugaku finally showed his approval and appreciation of the relationship. That was six months ago, and now the two couldn't be more pleased with their son and Aimi. Though marriage hadn't been spoken of, even by the excitable Mikoto, Fugaku had no doubt that Itachi and Aimi's path would lead there.

"It's tomorrow, right?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the adults, who towered over him.

"It is," Mikoto agreed, approaching her son and placing a hand lightly against his back. "Which is why you need to go back to sleep. You don't want to be tired for the big day."

"Oh..." Seeming to understand the importance-- even his father seemed lenient with his late night interruption-- Sasuke nodded quickly and left the couple to their discussion.

"Then I'll keep him occupied while you set everything up," Mikoto said, a smile gracing her lips again. Fugaku nodded his confirmation and muttered a soft 'sleep well' to his wife as she departed for bed.

* * *

The next morning found warm rays of sunlight streaming through a window with only pale blue, sheer curtains to filter out the glare. The soft light bounced off the top of a chocolate-colored head as Aimi stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes, the pale golden-brown color reflecting the sunlight, and yawned with an accompanying stretch. Slowly sitting up, she pushed the blankets aside and jumped from her bed in a sudden rush. It was her way of waking herself up and more often than not, it worked. The chill from the lightly-colored wooden floor shot up through her legs and sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly grabbed a housecoat thrown carelessly at the foot of her bed and tugged it around herself. Blinking away the remnants of sleep that had crowded into the corner of her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom to start her day.

The warm spray of the shower soothed the brunette into a content state, the opposite of which she had intended. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, though, as she remembered that this day was quite different from the rest. "That's right," she whispered to herself, a smile creeping across her face, "today is mine and Itachi's anniversary."

And suddenly, she couldn't have been more awake. She didn't expect anything big to happen, or any major move on his part, but the solidity of the fact was enough to make her happy. Itachi was an aloof person, despite his outward attempt at friendly conversation with whoever decided to start a chat with him. He certainly never opened up, at least that Aimi had seen, to anyone other than her and perhaps his younger brother. Sasuke couldn't burden some things, though, and that left Itachi to rely on his girlfriend for advice and more serious discussion. Of course, she didn't mind at all; knowing that such a distant person had chosen her to become close to was a wonderful feeling.

Quickly washing and dressing in a simple sundress-- pale green with a white bow tied in the back-- Aimi quickly slipped on a pair of white sandals and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Big brother." Sasuke's voice paused Itachi's movements as the older one slipped on his sandals.

Cold, emotionless eyes glanced over a shoulder at the hopeful look on the child's face. Itachi gave a mental sigh, but remained solitary on the outside. "What is it?"

"Can you help me with my sharingan jutsu today?" His voice was borderline-timid and he shifted from one foot to the other, nervously, as he awaited his brother's answer.

Lightly, Itachi shook his head and stood, opening the front door. "I can't today, I'm busy." Leaving Sasuke to stare, dejectedly, after him, Itachi left the door open and departed from his home. Once he was far enough away, he cast one glance back, steely eyes taking in the final moments of the clan's serenity.

* * *

He had done it. It wasn't difficult, after the first couple; the people he didn't know or didn't like went by much easier than the ones he had attachments to. After a while, though-- once the numbers started climbing into the dozens-- faces blurred by and he didn't take the time to conceal his presence. The unsuspected attack caught everyone off guard and the scrambled attempt to form a defense against a power much greater than their own was easily cut down.

His parents had been difficult, especially his mother with her kind face, but he had blocked his mind and his heart from his life in the clan. Perhaps the more difficult part was the waiting-- waiting for Sasuke to arrive home from school; waiting for him to realize that the eerily quiet streets were laced with the scent of blood and that every step he took closer to home was a step closer to him losing his innocence; waiting for him to push open those doors and see his parents lying motionless on the floor, then to see him, his trusted older brother, quietly (and calmly) staring back. Yes, the waiting was the most difficult, but he did it. Not for himself, no, but for the betterment of Konoha-- for orders he didn't understand yet felt obligated to carry out.

Not completely, though-- he hadn't destroyed the clan. He had left one alive, not on orders but simply because he couldn't bear to end his brother's life. Call it sentimental, call it weak, but Itachi refused to smother such a promising spark of life. He had pushed Sasuke to the edge, though, if only to ensure his despite of the rouge shinobi; it was the most caring thing he could do in the situation he had been put in. Of course, he had been chosen for that exact reason-- he wasn't a very caring person, nor one who would let his emotions cloud his judgment of the big picture.

After everything had been said and done (done more than said, really), Itachi had left his small village, the place he had called home, and planned on simply disappearing. He had said his goodbyes, or what of them that he could, and had no regrets about fading from sight. Aimi had a different plan, though, and had caught the Uchiha just as he was nearing the forest edge that would lead him to stray lands and unfamiliar faces.

"Itachi!" The forest, and freedom from what he had done, was in his sights. Itachi was just about to breathe easy-- not that he had been worried he would be caught-- when an almost-expected voice roped him back in. He stood, his back still facing the girl, eyes searching the trees that lay so close and yet so far.

"You shouldn't be here." It was true; Aimi was in danger as long as she was anywhere near Itachi. Even speaking his name now would cause unrest and wary glances.

"Itachi, what did you do?" Her voice was soft, nearly scared, but her eyes demanded that he explain. How could he do this? On their anniversary of all days? Why had he done it at all?

"It was necessary." Finally, after gathering enough silent resolve, Itachi turned to face her. She wasn't crying, thankfully, but her lower lip trembled with the force it took to hold the tears back. She wouldn't last the rest of their short conversation without breaking down, he was sure.

"Necessary? For what?!" Aimi had been on her way to Itachi's parents' home when she found the empty streets and soon realized that the people that should have been milling about casually were strewn across the cold ground, eyes blankly staring at an unseen threat. That was also where she found Sasuke, lying amongst the bodies but not yet one of them.

After a short time provoking him back to sanity, and calming his frantic fit that he launched into upon seeing his friends and family slaughtered once again, Aimi finally heard the truth of what had happened. Fortunately, Sasuke ran off with a promise to head straight to the Hokage with the information, and left Aimi to track down the older brother. It wasn't difficult-- Itachi had told her a number of times that he felt hidden in the forest, like the shadows of the branches would conceal his own and the rustle of the leaves would mask his footsteps.

"I have to go." The shorter the conversation, the better. If they talked too long, Itachi knew he would end up letting something slip. The look alone on the female's face was enough to make his resolve crumble and temptation tug at the back of his mind. He couldn't say a word, though; he would have to leave either way, and the less she knew, the safer she was.

"Itachi..!" Her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt, clutching at false hopes that she could keep him near as he turned away. Without hesitating, though any sane person would have kept their distance from a person who had done what Itachi just had, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her forehead against his back. "Don't go."

"I can't stay, you know that." Itachi could feel Aimi's body trembling against his and swallowed a rising lump in his throat. "Let me go."

"No!" Her voice was muffled only slightly by the other's body and none of the desperation was lost. Forcefully, she turned him back around, her fingers finding new material close to his heart to grasp at. Her head tilted up as she looked into his wavering gaze and knew that, at least part of this, was against his will. "Tell me," she whispered. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't have a choice, I was under orders." And that was it, he had said too much. A slew of questions would follow, he knew, and he had to stop them somehow.

Before Aimi could speak again, the next curiosity already spilling from her mouth, she found lips pressed tightly against hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized Itachi had kissed her-- _was kissing _her. Not that they had never kissed before, but it had always, _always_ been her to initiate it. Her troubles fleeting momentarily, Aimi slowly melted into the kiss, one of her hands raising to grip Itachi's shoulder as his tongue slipped past her lips and deepened the kiss. Some things never changed, and Aimi's world being whisked away whenever she got lost in her boyfriend was a certainty every time.

This time, however, it proved to be only a trick, for as soon as the warm sensation slipped from her lips and her eyes fluttered open, Aimi was left alone. The soft rustle of tree leaves and the quiet creep of the shadows against the waning sunlight the only thing to greet her golden-brown eyes, hidden behind moistened lashes. A stray tear found its way down her cheek; soon after another tear joined the first and moments later, Aimi lost her resolve. Her pale green dress fluttered as she sunk into the tall grass, salty tears streaking down her cheeks. Her fingers clutched around a simple, silver ring Itachi had slipped her during their kiss. A promise ring, perhaps-- a promise that one day he'll return; that one day everything will be explained, somehow.

* * *

Hm...not at all how I intended. I don't know. As a story, I think it's alright, but I'm not sure it fit the request well? I may have to offer to do this over if it's unacceptable. I guess we'll find out~


End file.
